Les minis New Directions
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Quand les minis des personnages se rencontrent en étant plus jeunes. En grandissant, auront-ils gardé les liens qu'ils avaient? RECUEIL DE OS.
1. Mini Sam et Mini Finn

**Titre** : Mini Sam et Mini Finn  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Sam E. / Finn H.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.  
**Note** : One Shot racontant un passage de la vie de deux personnes quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Ceci est mon premier chapitre mais je pense bien en faire d'autres, à chaque fois avec des personnages et des situations différent(e)s. Laissez-moi des reviews afin de savoir si je me lance dans d'autres chapitres ou non, et donnez-moi votre avis (cela compte beaucoup beaucoup pour moi).  
**Avertissement** : Il ne faut pas prendre en compte tous les éléments de la série, je ne dirai que ce qui est nécessaire à savoir.

* * *

_2002_ :

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns jouait aux billes, seul dans son coin, quand un autre blond et haut comme trois pommes s'assit par terre, à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi t'es tout seul ? _Demanda le plus petit._  
-Tous les autres me trouvent trop grand et ne veulent pas jouer avec moi...

Le solitaire était un peu plus grand que les autres, en effet, mais personne ne méritait d'être aussi malheureux.

-Je m'appelle Sam Evans. Je peux jouer avec toi ?  
-Tu veux vraiment jouer avec moi ?! _Annonça le brun surpris_.  
-Oui. J'ai oublié mes billes à la maison, et les tiennes sont drôlement jolies !

L'autre sourit et posa son paquet de billes entre lui et son nouvel ami.

-Moi c'est Finn Hudson.

Les deux garçons d'à peine 7 ans jouèrent ensemble pendant des heures. Que ce soit pendant leur match de foot, leur séance dessin à la craie ou bien quand ils se prenaient pour les héros de Pirates Des Caraïbes, les deux amis ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés. Ils étaient maintenant en train de s'amuser avec des instruments de musique pour enfants quand Finn ouvrit la conversation.

-On est amis pour toujours, Sam ?  
-Bien sûr ! Jamais on ne se séparera. On ira à la même école, on sera voisins, on formera un groupe de musique, on grandira ensemble, on vivra ensemble, on fera tout ensemble !  
-Meilleurs amis pour la vie ?  
-Meilleurs amis pour la vie !  
Ainsi ils se firent une promesse de petits doigts.

_2012_ :

Sam et Finn se croisèrent dans le couloir sans même se regarder, sans même se sourire, juste avec de la haine qui régnait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Les deux garçons sont grands maintenant, en effet ils sont dans le même lycée, en effet ils partagent un groupe –Les New Directions. Le seul problème ? Ils n'ont pas tenu leur promesse, les deux garçons se sont perdus de vue dès qu'ils ont quitté le parc à l'âge de 7 ans. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne s'étaient pas reconnus, et c'est quand des problèmes de filles s'interposèrent entre eux qu'ils ont commencé à se détester. Maintenant ils sont les pires ennemis du monde. Peut-être un jour se rappelleront-ils la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.


	2. Mini Brittany et Mini Santana

**Titre** : Mini Brittany et Mini Santana  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Brittany P. / Santana L.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la RIB  
**Note** : Touuut petit One Shot Brittana suite à la demande d'une lectrice. J'espère qu'il vous plaira sâchant que je ne suis pas très douée pour les Slash, histoire de couple/d'amitié, etc... Laissez-moi un avis ainsi que des propositions d'OS si vous en avez. x

* * *

Le groupe de filles âgées de 9 ans était en plein cours de danse quand la classe fut interrompue par une petite hispanique qui entrait.

-Bonjour ma jolie. _Fit la professeur._ Tu es nouvelle ?  
-Oui, je viens pour le cours de danse ! _Dit la petite fièrement.  
_-Très bien, vas dans le fond et essaie de suivre !

La fillette s'exécuta et se plaça à côté d'une jolie blonde qui dansait extrêmement bien.

-J'aimerai savoir danser comme toi_. Fit la nouvelle à l'autre qui lui sourit_. Je m'appelle Santana, et toi ?  
-Brittany. Je pourrai t'apprendre à danser, si tu veux.  
-J'aimerai, oui.

Au bout d'une heure de cours, les filles firent leur dernière chorégraphie.

-Très bien les filles, on se revoit la semaine prochaine avec encore plus d'énergie ! Filez aux vestiaires.  
Les petites partirent en courant. Santana et Brittany, après s'être rhabillées, partirent ensemble.  
-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée, Brittany ?  
-C'est mon chat. Il s'appelle Lord Tubbington et est très gros, je pense qu'il a mangé mes chaussons de danse...

L'hispanique rigola, sans se moquer, car elle aimait déjà beaucoup son amie. Un garçon arriva devant les jeunes filles, il revenait de son entrainement de foot vu son accoutrement, quand il bouscula Brittany.

-Eh la baleine, tu peux pas faire attention ? _S'emporta la jolie brune alors que le garçon détalait.  
_-Merci Santy !  
-Viens Brit', on va aller prendre une glace en attendant nos parents.

Les deux partirent en se tenant le petit doigt et en souriant.

_8 ans plus tard.  
_  
-Briiit', attend moi ! On va toujours boire un café ensemble après les cours ?  
-Bien sûr Santy, comme chaque vendredi ! Mais j'espère que le serveur arrêtera de mettre de la farine dans le mien...

La brune rit et prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime fort Brittany.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elles s'en allèrent ainsi rejoindre le Glee Club qu'elles avaient intégré ensemble -comme chaque activité qu'elles faisaient- en se tenant par le petit doigt.


	3. Mini Rachel et Mini Quinn

**Titre** : Mini Rachel et Mini Quinn  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Rachel B. / Quinn F.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à la RIB.  
**Note** : Court one shot Faberry pour une lectrice qui m'a laissé sa proposition en review, ce que vous pouvez faire également. Donnez-moi toujours vos avis qui font plaisir ! Bonne lecture x

* * *

Quinn est une très jolie petite fille de 7 ans blonde avec un caractère déjà bien trempé et qui aime avoir l'attention. D'ailleurs elle était dans la cours de l'école, entourée de garçons fous amoureux et de filles jalouses. Assise sur son banc, ses acolytes devant elle, elle fut surprise en voyant une petite brune qui s'assit à l'autre bout du banc.

-Eh Quinn, t'as vu ? Elle ose s'asseoir sur ton banc ! _Dit une des fillettes admiratrice de la blonde.  
_  
La brunette ouvrit sa brique de jus quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Quinn, elle la connaissait à peine et préférait que cela reste comme ça. La blonde avait les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère, quant à l'autre, elle était paniquée et regarda autour d'elle. Les camarades de Miss Quinn Fabray étaient en arrière-plan, regardant la scène.

-Je...Je peux t'aider ? _Essaya la brune_.  
-C'est quoi ton nom ?  
-Ra-Rachel Berry.  
-Eh bien Rachel, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger de mon banc, ici c'est moi qui fais la loi et c'est pas une petite cochonne comme toi qui va devenir la reine !

A peine Quinn avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle appuya fortement sur le jus de Rachel qui lui explosa à la figure. La petite morte de honte et de tristesse partit en courant vers les toilettes sous le regard victorieux de Mlle Fabray. Pourtant cette dernière était bien malheureuse à l'idée d'avoir fait pleurer cette pauvre petite innocente. C'est alors qu'elle s'éclipsa, ordonnant aux autres élèves de partir s'amuser sans elle, et elle partit afin de rejoindre Rachel dans les toilettes. Une fois arrivée, elle fit signe à tout le monde s'y trouvant de quitter les lieux, ils s'exécutèrent et elle écouta attentivement. Les sanglots venaient de la troisième porte qu'elle ouvrit, pour tomber sur une Berry effondrée. Cette dernière essaya de partir quand elle fut rattrapée par la reine de l'école qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi Rachel Berry.  
La concernée ne comprenait pas, Quinn prit un mouchoir, lui essuya ses larmes et l'emmena au lavabo pour nettoyer sa robe tachée de jus.  
-Tu vas me frapper ? _Demanda timidement Rachel.  
_-Non, je veux que tu me pardonnes et que tu deviennes mon amie. J'en ai assez de ces débiles qui me suivent partout, et tu me touches beaucoup Rachel. Je te trouve intéressante et très touchante. Tu acceptes mes excuses ?

La brunette sourit.

-Oui. J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Quinn Fabray et je t'ai toujours admirée...  
Les deux amies se firent un câlin plein d'amitié et sortirent des toilettes main dans la main sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves.

_10 ans plus tard._

Rachel était assise sur les escaliers devant son lycée en train de boire un jus de pomme quand elle vit Quinn Fabray s'approcher et attraper le jus à pleine main. Sur le coup la jeune fille prit peur.

-Rachel, lâche ça ! _La blonde retira le jus de la main de son amie et le jeta plus loin_. Tu avais dit qu'on irait s'acheter une gaufre ensemble avec un chocolat chaud, je t'attends depuis 5 minutes moi !  
-Oh désolée, j'avais complétement oublié..  
-Ma meilleure amie est vraiment tête en l'air, heureusement que tu retiens mieux les paroles de chansons que nos rendez-vous.  
Les adolescentes rirent et partirent donc en ville faire des achats, main dans la main comme à leur habitude.

* * *

Donnez-moi vos avis les lapins. Et vous pouvez toujours me laisser des propositions de one shot (personnages, liens, lieux, etc) je me réjouirai de l'écrire ! Bisous. –Gladys. x


	4. Mini Puck et Mini Kurt

**Titre** : Mini Puck et Mini Kurt  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Noah P. / Kurt H.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note** : Petit one shot m'ayant été suggéré et qui j'espère vous plaira, donnez-moi votre avis d'ailleurs. Et je m'excuse avant tout du retard que j'ai pris dans les « Minis ND » ! x

* * *

Noah était un petit garçon qu'on avait toujours appelé « Puck », il n'aimait pas l'école et préférait s'amuser du haut de ses 10 ans, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit dès que la cloche sonna annonçant la récréation. Le brun se rua dans la cour pour jouer au ballon avec ses copains mais après un coup trop fort la balle s'éloigna et roula jusqu'à un autre garçon assis seul sur une pierre.

-Allez Puck va rechercher le ballon ! _Cria un des joueurs._  
-C'est bon j'y vais gros naze. _Ronchonna l'autre_.

Noah s'exécuta donc et avança vers le solitaire et ramassa la balle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il pensa à son camarade tout seul. En effet il avait déjà vu le garçon dans sa classe et avait remarqué son originalité et son côté réservé.

-Pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul ? _Commença Puck.  
_-Parce que j'en ai envie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas et se contenta de refermer le magazine qu'il lisait, un magazine de mode.

-Que veux-tu Noah Puckerman ?  
-D'où tu connais mon nom ?  
-On est dans la même classe...  
-Et alors ? Je ne connais pas le tien...  
-Kurt.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est mon prénom, Kurt Hummel.  
-Bon, alors Miss Hummel, tu te décides à me dire pourquoi tu restes tout seul ?

Noah s'assit à côté de Kurt, ne manière moins élégante et le regarda.

-Tu pourrais jouer au foot avec nous, non ?  
-Quoi ? Non ! C'est un jeu de brute, et vous êtes tous tellement... Tellement...  
-Tu me fais penser à une fille.

Kurt rougit, il était mal à l'aise, triste et honteux.

-C'est pas grave tu sais. Je suis sûre que t'es la plus gentille fille du monde. _Tenta de plaisanter Noah.  
_  
Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler, un des joueurs de basket débarqua et poussa violemment le châtain par terre.

-Dégage minette, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère et rends-nous notre pote on a besoin de lui pour le match !  
Kurt était à terre, essayant de retenir ses larmes et de frotter la terre sur son pantalon quand par surprise Puck se jeta sur le personnage violent qui se trouvait face à lui.  
-Je t'interdis de le traiter comme ça, t'entends ?! Retourne jouer avec tes gamins de cons et fais pas chier !  
Le garçon partit en courant et Noah aida Kurt à se relever.  
-Merci beaucoup Noah, tu n'étais pas obligé...  
-Je sais, mais tu ne mérites pas ça. Maintenant je serai ton protecteur et meilleur ami.  
Les deux enfants sourirent et partirent se ranger pour rentrer en classe.

_7 ans plus tard._

Puck était encore plus méchant garçon qu'avant et adorait faire des blagues et avoir le pouvoir c'est d'ailleurs lui qui commandait l'opération « Loser / Poubelle » chaque jour.

-A la décharge minette ! _Hurla l'ado à crête en motivant sa troupe._

Tous les sportifs en uniforme de foot soulevèrent un châtain bien habillé et le jetèrent dans la grande benne.

-Bon appétit lady ! _Dirent certains en riant.  
_  
La mauvaise troupe était en train de s'éloigner quand Puck se retourna, regardant Kurt avec un regard désolé, triste, mais 'Lady Hummel' l'ignora, essayant de se relever parmi les déchets sous ses pieds. Le solitaire avait fait son coming out 2 ans plus tôt et depuis il se retrouvait dans la poubelle chaque jour et Puck le regardait toujours de la même façon. Kurt savait que son ancien ami regrettait, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait que seul Puck avait choisi son clan. Le garçon à crête avait eu peur des critiques, était trop soucieux du regard des autres et avait lâché son meilleur ami qui est maintenant son souffre-douleur.

* * *

Je sais, je suis la plus méchante au monde pour cette fin –digne de la saison 1 et surtout pas des autres- mais je ne voulais pas finir bien comme d'habitude. N'oubliez pas les reviews et à bientôt !


	5. Mini Kurt et Mini Mercedes

**Titre** : Mini Kurt et Mini Mercedes  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Kurt H/ Mercedes J.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à la RIB.

* * *

****-Bon anniversaire Mercedes ! _Dirent tous les enfants présents dans le salon de la petite_.

La jolie brune fêtait ses 9 ans et avait invité ses copains pour un bon gouter. Tous s'amusaient, jouaient dans le jardin avec des pistolets à eau, etc... Vint l'heure des cadeaux, Mercedes avait reçu un dvd de la part de Sam, un micro doré venant de Rachel, un joli dessin par Quinn, et bien d'autres.

-Ouvre le mien ! _Dit un petit enthousiaste en lui tendant une grande boite.  
_-Oh, merci Kurt. _Répondit la fille en souriant._

Elle ouvrit son cadeau et tomba sur des tonnes de vêtements et accessoires. Un foulard, une veste, un chapeau, des bijoux,...

-Kurt, merci c'est trop gentil !  
-Tu t'habilles tellement bien, je suis sûre que tu feras d'eux des vrais bijoux !

Kurt et Mercedes étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours, fans de mode, ils adorent faire les boutiques avec leur parents et relooker leurs amis. Ces deux-là font la paire !  
Plus tard dans la journée, les autres enfants étaient rentrés, sauf Kurt qui resta avec sa meilleure amie.  
-Eh Kurt..  
-Oui ?  
-Tu penses qu'on sera toujours amis quand on fêtera nos 40 ans ?  
-Bien sûr, nos 40 ans, nos 70 ans même !  
-Tu sais que tu es le meilleur ami du monde ?  
-Je sais !  
Ils rirent et se firent un câlin plein de tendresse.  
-Bon anniversaire.

_10 ans plus tard._

-Mercedes, t'as fini ? Laisse-moi te voir, allez !  
-Attends un peu !  
La jeune femme sortit de la cabine d'essayage, vêtue d'une robe noire magnifique.  
-Seigneur, tu es merveilleuse !  
-C'est vrai Kurt ?  
-Ai-je déjà menti quand il était question de mode ?  
Ils rirent et la brune fit un tour sur elle-même en se regardant dans la glace.  
-Allez viens. _Enchaina le garçon_. Toi avec ta robe et moi avec mon nouveau chapeau on va aller faire craquer tous les canons de LA !

* * *

Voilààà, je tenais vraiment à faire ce minuscule one shot parce que j'adore l'amitié Kurt/Mercedes même si je ne suis pas tout à fait fière de ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Kisses. x


	6. Mini Marley et Mini Unique

**Titre** : Mini Marley et Mini Unique  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Marley T. /Wade A.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas blah blah  
**Note** : Me revoilà dans "Les Minis ND", premier one shot sur les petits nouveaux de la saison 4. J'avoue ne pas être fan fan fan de ces deux-là mais pourquoi pas. Voilà, enjoy !

(Aussi, si vous lisez mes autres fictions, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai publié 5 Chapitres en tout, en 2 jours alors ne vous étonnez pas si je fais une petite pause, aha)

* * *

_-C'est quoi ces bijoux Wade ? Ou peut-être qu'on devrait t'appeler Wadie, fillette !_ Dit un garçon en poussant le dit Wade.

Wade Adams était un petit garçon de 9 ans, et on peut dire qu'il était assez original, en effet, le garçon ne se considérait pas comme telle. Pour lui il était et restera une fille. Après tout, pourquoi on devrait nous imposer un sexe qu'on ne veut pas ? Sauf que les autres élèves de sa classe ne voyaient pas cela comme ça. Wade était un garçon, un « garçon refoulé » comme certain disaient dans le vent. Le petit à la peau brune ne s'inquiétait pas des remarques, il venait à l'école avec des accessoires appartenant à sa maman et se donnait le nom de « Unique », mais cette année, les choses étaient différentes. Les élèves étaient différents. Beaucoup plus méchants, critiques et très peu ouverts. Et maintenant Wade souffrait, il était seul. Unique était seulE. D'ailleurs, à la récréation ou à l'heure du repas, il n'était jamais accompagné. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était dans un coin de la cafétéria en train de grignoter son sandwich, quelqu'un se joignit à lui. Au début, il pensa que c'était une personne venue pour se moquer de lui, ou lui voler son jus d'orange, mais non.

_-Tu veux un bonbon ?_

Wade releva la tête, bouche bée, regardant la jolie brune souriante devant lui.

-_Ils sont à la fraise.  
-Je...Qui...  
-Je m'appelle Marley. En général je mange seule dans les toilettes, mais je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, avec cette bande de garçons qui t'embêtaient.  
-Tu as eu envie de faire comme eux ?  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Alors tu as eu pitié ?  
-Non. Je les ai trouvés stupides. Ma maman dit que les garçons sont stupides.  
-Alors je suis stupide ?  
-Non. Tu es une fille, Unique_. Dit la fille avec un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois de l'année, Wade sourit.

_-Ma maman est malade. Elle est ronde, très ronde. Et tout le monde se moque d'elle et de moi. Alors je me cache et reste toute seule. Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure j'ai pensé qu'on n'avait plus de raison d'être seuls.  
-Tu veux dire que...  
-Tu veux être mon amie, Unique ?  
-Plus que tout, Marley !_

Ce jour-là, les deux nouveaux amis avaient passé la récréation ensemble, dans la cour, avec les autres. Et ils s'étaient battus. Pas physiquement, la maman de Marley dit que seulement les gens stupides se battent. Tout le monde est stupide pour la maman de Marley. Donc ils ont lutté, ensemble. Marley et Unique, les deux nouvelles meilleures amies. Deux filles fortes et heureuses.

_8 ans plus tard._

-T'as oublié ta robe, Wade ?

Rirent des élèves en voyant Unique dans les couloirs, en jeans mais avec du maquillage.  
-_Laissez le tranquille. Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! _Dit Marley en attrapant le bras de son ami.  
_-Tu penses qu'on a peur de deux fillettes ?  
-A toi de nous le dire, tas de graisse. _Répliqua Jake Puckerman qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Ryder et Kitty.

Les « stupides tas de graisse » s'en allèrent, laissant les 5 autres ensembles.

-_Merci, vraiment.  
-C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? _Dit Kitty._  
-T'es géniale Unique, ne les écoute pas. _Ajouta Jake._  
-Ce n'est pas à eux à dire qui tu veux être. Et nous on t'aime comme tu es. _Finit Ryder.

Wade « Unique » Adam, 17 ans, heureux/heureuse, ayant des amis avec qui faire du shopping et manger à la cafétéria. Wade « Unique » Adams qui sourit chaque jour tout simplement.

* * *

Les reviews font toujours plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des personnages que vous voudriez voir dans les OS suivants !


	7. Mini Blaine et Mini Brittany

**Titre** : Mini Blaine et Mini Brittany  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Blaine A. / Brittany P.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la RIB comme toujours.  
**Note** : Petite histoire suggérée par un lecteur, donc merci à toi ! Vous aussi petit lecteurs, pouvez me dire quels personnages vous voulez pour les chapitres suivants en revieeeew. Voilà, enjoy.

* * *

_-Bonjour.  
_Le garçon se retourna en sursaut et tomba nez à nez avec une blonde. Elle faisait sa taille, portait une robe rose à fleurs ainsi une queue de cheval et une peluche dépassait de son sac à dos. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleus océan, alors que lui réajustait son petit gilet.

_-Je m'appelle Brittany._ Continua la belle en souriant.  
_-Je...Je sais qui tu es, nous sommes dans la même classe.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Je suis ton voisin de droite..._ Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Ils avaient tous les deux 8 ans, d'un côté Brittany, la petite rigolote pas très futée, et Blaine, le garçon aux cheveux foncés et le teint mat du genre parfait.  
_  
-Peu importe. C'est vrai ou pas ? _Dit-elle._  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Eh bien, que tu es fait de plastique ! Les autres ne me croient pas, mais moi je le sais Charles !  
-Je m'appelle Blaine... Et non, je ne suis pas fait de plastique, pourquoi le serais-je ?  
-Regarde-moi ces cheveux Blainounet. Dur comme de la pierre, ouuuuu comme du plastique.  
_  
Elle tapota le haut de la tête de Blaine. Le garçon avait la fâcheuse habitude de mettre une tonne de gel sur sa chevelure, rien ne devait bouger, rien. A côté de ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire face à la remarque de Brittany, rire ou être effrayé ?

_-Tu sais quoi ? Je laisse tomber. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es une licorne hein.  
_  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Brittany, vu qu'elle était dans sa classe, mais jamais il ne l'avait comprise. Elle était unique en son genre. Elle remonta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et agrippa le bras du brun pour ensuite avancer dans la cours de récréation où ils se trouvaient.

_-Tu sens la fraise Charles.  
-C'est Blai...  
-J'adore les fraises. Mais je préfère les bananes car elles sont blondes comme moi. Tu savais que les blonds avaient des pouvoirs magiques ?_

Il entra dans son jeu et hocha négativement la tête.

_-Eh bien nous en avons.  
-Quels genres de pouvoirs ?  
-Moi je sais parler aux animaux, surtout aux licornes. C'est d'ailleurs elles qui m'ont offert ma peluche._

Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son dos, où se trouvait sa dite licorne.

_-Quinn, elle, elle peut obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas un pouvoir et qu'elle n'en avait pas, sauf que je ne la crois pas. Quant à Sam, il est très drôle. Et je suis presque sûre que c'est un pouvoir. Si tu étais blond, ça serait quoi ton pouvoir Blaine ?  
-Probablement... Lire dans les pensées !  
-Waaaaw ça serait top ! Devine à quoi je pense, devine, devine !  
-Uhm... Aux bananes ? _Hésita Blaine.  
_-Oh nooon, raté..._

Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-C'est pas grave, ça doit être le gel qui t'empêche de lire dans les pensées. _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retrouva son adorable sourire. _Aussi, tu n'es pas blond, petit Blaine. Tu veux savoir je pensais à quoi ?  
_  
Il fit oui de la tête et elle se mit face à lui.

_-Je pensais que tu devrais demander une autorisation pour être dans ma classe. Ca serait tellement chouette si on était voisins !_

Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers le bâtiment. Quant à lui il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mais nous sommes déjà voi...  
-Allez suis-moi Charles Blainounet la cloche va sonner. Je le sais car c'est un de mes supers pouvoirs !_

Il soupira en rigolant et la rejoignit assez vite. Elle lui prit le bras et ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche retentit et les deux amis sourirent.

_10 ans plus tard._

-_Blaaaaaaaine Warbleeeeer !_

La blonde criait ceci dans chaque couloir quand elle vit enfin son ami à quelques mètres d'elle. Il se retourna en riant et la regarda s'approcher.

-_Oui Brittany ?  
-Je t'ai cherché partout !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Dans les toilettes des filles, dans les vestiaires des filles, dans le club de jardinage..._

Il rit. Ces endroits étaient les derniers où il pouvait être mais elle était tellement mignonne qu'il ne pouvait pas se moquer d'elle.

-_Alors ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?  
-Ah oui ! Euh... Mince, j'ai oublié..._

Elle bouda un instant puis sourit à nouveau comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

_-Ca ne devait pas être grave. _Dit-elle. _Où tu vas ?  
-Je rentre à la maison, les cours sont terminés alors...  
-Changement de plan.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Nous sommes le troisième jeudi du mois Blainounet. Chaque troisième jeudi du mois, Santana et moi allions nourrir les canards au parc. Enfin, je les nourrissais alors qu'elle insultait les passants. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est à ton tour, tu as oublié ?  
-Non, non, enfin oui, j'avais oublié. Désolé Brittany.  
-C'est pas grave, ça doit être le gel qui t'empêche de te souvenir de tout. Alors, on va les nourrir ces canards ?_

Elle sourit et commença à avancer vers la sortie, sa queue de cheval se balançant de gauche à droite. Il la regarda en souriant.

_-Allez suis-moi Blaine Warbler !_

Il l'écouta donc et ensemble ils se rendirent au parc dans la bonne humeur, bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Je voulais quelque chose de mignon et tout rose parce que Blaine et Brittany sont du genre tout sourire aha.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review et donnez-moi encore et toujours vos propositions. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'arrivent Artie/Mike ainsi que Blaine/Sam et surement Puck/Blaine.

Voilà stay beautiful et je vous embrasse !


	8. Minis Faberrittana

**Titre** : Mini Faberrittana  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Brittany P. / Santana L. / Quinn F. / Rachel B.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien ewe.  
**Note** Petit Faberrittana qui m'a été demandé par FabPezBerry78 aka la personne qui me laisse toujours des reviews. D'ailleurs je te dis un graaand merci pour ça et c'est pourquoi je me suis lancée dans ce one shot en premier avant les autres (Favoritisme krkr, laissez des reviews et je ferai pareil avec les autres lecteurs ahaha)

Assez parlé, quand j'ai vu « Faberrittana » j'ai pris peur mais voici la bête. C'est mignon, c'est tout beau, c'est les bisounours, c'est paaarti.

* * *

_-Rachel ! Santana et Brittany viennent d'arriver !_ Cria Leroy faisant entrer les petites dans la maison.

Rachel arriva rapidement, vêtue d'une jupette bleue marine et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle sourit à son père qui s'éclipsa puis regarda ses amies. Elle les enlaça brièvement puis leur prit la main et les entraina dans les escaliers.

-_Venez les filles, Quinn nous attend dans la chambre ! Viiiiite._

Les deux brunes et la blonde grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches. Arrivées dans la chambre rose de Rachel, elles trouvèrent Quinn assise sur le lit. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche. Quant à Brittany et Santana elles portaient respectivement un débardeur rose fleuri et une jupe blanche, et l'autre un short en jeans et un top noir. Toutes rejoignirent la blonde sur le lit. Un blanc était présent.

_-Bon, les filles je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps. Quinn, Brittany, désolée_. Dit Rachel.  
_-Tenir quoi ?_ Répondit Santana qui fronçait les sourcils.  
_-Tu pensais qu'on avait oublié ?_ Répliqua Quinn.  
_-Eh bien... Oui...  
-Santana !_ Hurlèrent les trois autres.  
_-On n'oubliera jamais ton anniversaire enfin ! Alors...  
-Bon anniversaaaaaaire !_  
-_Je suis tellement contente que vous vous en souveniez !  
- 9 ans ça se fête ! Tu penses qu'on est ici pour quoi ?_

Quinn, Brittany et Rachel se levèrent. Les deux blondes fouillèrent dans leur sac à dos, alors que Rachel sortait une boite de son placard.

_-Vous m'avez acheté des cadeaux ?_ S'exclama l'hispanique en souriant grandement.  
_-D'abord le mien !_ Dit Rachel.

Cette dernière lui tendit alors son cadeau, après que toutes soient retournées sur le lit. La petite mise à l'honneur se redressa et posa la boite sur ses genoux. Elle retira le ruban rouge parfaitement noué et ouvrit le carton. Elle sourit mais fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Elle tenait dans les mains un micro doré.

_-Allez Santana, un micro ! Avoue que c'est le meilleur cadeau du monde. Tu chantes tellement bien que tu mérites de briller._ La petite brune avait un tel enthousiasme que l'autre ne put que sourire d'avantage et la prendre dans ses bras.

_-Quinn, à ton tour. Je veux être la dernière.  
_  
Miss Fabray s'exécuta et la seconde d'après, l'emballage était en mille morceaux.

_-Une trousse à maquillage ?  
-Oui ! Pour nos soirées pyjama. Et puis, même si on est trop petites, je suis sûre que ça finira pas nous servir, non ? _La blonde avait le regard plein d'espoir, ayant peur d'avoir choisi le mauvais cadeau.  
_-C'est très gentil, merci ! _A son tour, Quinn reçut un câlin.  
_-A moiiiii ! Le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? _Dit Brittany avec un clin d'œil.  
_-En effet Britt'.  
-Tiens, ouvre !_

La basanée secoua la boite. Elle était étrangement légère. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit une peluche. C'était une grosse fleur verte, bleue et mauve. La blonde souriait en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-_Alors ça te plait ? Je l'ai vue dans le magasin, elle ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel. J'ai toujours trouvé les arcs-en-ciel magiques. Et tu es magique, ma petite Santana.  
-Je le suis ?  
-Oui. _Continua Quinn_. Parce que même si tu es parfois méchante avec Noah ou Finn, au fond on sait que tu as un cœur en or.  
-Et même quand tu frappes les enfants dans le parc, c'est toujours pour nous protéger, jamais pour attaquer gratuitement. _Ajouta Rachel._  
-Bref, tu es magique Santana parce que tu es toute spéciale pour nous. Pour tout le monde.  
-Vous savez quoi les filles ? C'est vous qui me rendez spéciale. Parce que vous êtes incroyables. Même si Rachel fait sa grande ou Quinn sa belle tout le temps, vous êtes géniale. Et toi Brittany, tu es la plus géniale de toute. La reine des géniales._

Après tant d'amour, elles se firent un gros gros gros câlin collectif, suivit d'une bataille de coussins que Santana gagna haut la main.

_-Meilleures amies pour la viiiie. _Hurlèrent les quatre filles en déclenchant les rires des pères de Rachel au rez-de-chaussée.

_10 ans plus tard._

_-Rachel, sors de là immédiatement !_ Cria Santana en frappant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

-_C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? _Bouda une blonde en arrivant.  
_-Eh bien ça Quinn, c'est miss Berry qui utilise toute l'eau chaude de l'appartement. Sors de lààà bon sang !  
-Bonjour les filles.  
-Hey Britt'. _Répondit Quinn qui s'installa à la table de la cuisine –située à côté de la salle de bain- où Brittany venait de s'asseoir.  
-_Tu es de bonne humeur toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Fabray à l'autre blonde.  
_-Rien de spécial. Mais la mauvaise humeur c'est moche. Tu entends ça San' ? Tu es trop belle pour la mauvaise humeur._

Il suffit d'une phrase de sa petite amie pour que Santana se détache de la porte en bois et se pose dans le fauteuil face à la table de cuisine. A côté d'elle, une grosse fleur colorée qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine, toujours frustrée. La seconde d'après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Rachel pomponnée.

_-Heyyy.  
-Hey ? C'est tout ce que tu dis ? Si je t'aimais pas autant je te...  
-San'. Calme-toi. _La stoppa Brittany en souriant.  
_-Bonjour Berry. Passe une agréable journée. _Se reprit la brune avec sarcasme.  
_-On sait que tu nous aimes Lopez. _Dit Quinn en regardant l'hispanique entrer dans la salle de bain.  
_-Bien sûr que je vous aime, vous êtes mes meilleures amies ! Mais préparez-moi mon petit déj' ou ça risque de changer. _Hurla-elle depuis la pièce voisine.

Les trois autres rirent alors que Rachel posait deux croissants sur une assiette et préparait son café à son amie. Ces quatre-là étaient inséparables depuis des années et vivaient ensemble à New-York. Une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas prêt de changer !

* * *

Voilà les lapins, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec cet os parce qu'en général je ne faisais que des duos, alors là ça a été plus difficile par rapport aux répétitions et situer tout le monde dans l'espace. J'espère avoir relevé le défi malgré tout. Donnez-moi vos avis ! Kisses. x


	9. Note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau One Shot, juste un petit message pour vous dire les "_sujets_" des prochains chapitres afin d'éviter de les re-proposer. Je préviens qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrits et peut-être que je ne les ferai pas tous même si je vais faire mon possible.

(Ordre _aléatoire_)

Tina / Blaine  
Artie / Mike  
Puck / Santana  
Sebastian / Santana  
Blaine / Sam  
Puck / Blaine  
Quinn / Santana  
Santana / Rachel  
Kitty / Marley  
Santana / Kurt  
Puck / Finn  
Kitty / Quinn

Vous constatez que j'ai pas mal de boulot mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour réaliser ces histoires proposées.  
Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos _idées_ pour chaque pairing de situation, lieu ou autre.  
Exemple : Artie et Mike, cours de danse.

Vous pouvez toujours me donner vos suggestions de personnages,_ 2, 3 ou 4_ mais pas plus si possible sinon cela devient assez compliqué. J'essaierai de faire un travail propre et rapide vous ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

En attendant vous pouvez toujours laisser des _reviews_ sur les chapitres déjà postés ou _lire_ mes autres one shots/ fictions/...

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	10. Mini Artie et Mini Mike

**Titre** : Mini Artie et Mini Mike  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Artie A. / Mike C.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent encore toujours et pour toujours à la RIB.  
**Note** : Artie/Mike, le début se passe avant l'accident d'Artie. Enjoyyyy.

* * *

-_Très bien, le cours de danse est terminé pour aujourd'hui. _Dit le prof en frappant deux fois dans les mains. _Artie, Mike, beau boulot comme d'habitude._

Les deux garçons se firent une petite poignée de main alors que les autres élèves quittaient déjà la salle. Mike et Artie, deux meilleurs amis âgés respectivement de 8 et 7 ans. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, à jouer au foot ou au basket, mais surtout à danser. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrés ici, dans le cours de danse de Monsieur Jack, i ans.

_-Eh Mike, regarde ce que j'ai appris hier !_

Le plus petit enchaina un mouvement, une espèce de pirouette presque parfaite puis il regarda son ami qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

_-Waw, attends, j'essaie._

L'asiatique prit son élan et sauta comme Artie, sauf qu'il s'écroula par terre. L'autre vint l'aider à se relever, non sans un rire.

_-Ahahaha, c'était pitoyable Mike. _Plaisanta Artie._  
-Comment tu y arrives, toi ?  
-Je t'apprendrai tout à l'heure, quand on ira chez toi.  
-Merci, c'est gentil !_

Ils sourirent avant de prendre leurs sacs et de quitter l'établissement, devant l'entrée se trouvait la mère du plus grand, tout sourire. Les trois entrèrent dans la voiture direction la maison de Mike afin de s'amuser un peu.

_Les garçons ont 17 et 18 ans._

Mike était en train de répéter une chorégraphie dans la salle de dance de McKinley quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la pièce.

_-Oh Artie, c'est toi._

L'asiatique s'arrêta de danser et regarda son ami approcher avec son fauteuil roulant. Mike avait pris l'habitude de ne pas danser devant son ami sauf pendant les répétitions communes et les spectacles. En vérité, il était très mal à l'aise depuis l'accident d'Artie, qui était maintenant incapable de bouger ses jambes.

_-Continue de danser voyons, c'était génial !  
-Oh tu sais... J'allais arrêter de toute façon...  
-Mike. Je sais ce que tu fais. Il faut que tu arrêtes, ça dure depuis trop longtemps.  
-Je ne fais rien Artie.  
-Bien sûr que si. Depuis que j'ai eu l'accident tu agis différemment. Je ne veux pas ça Mike._

Le garçon força un sourire, voir Artie dans sa chaise le rendait malheureux. Pourtant son ami ne l'était pas, alors pourquoi il l'était, lui ?

_-Artie ? J'ai été pris à la Ballet Academy de New York. _Dit le garçon avec un air de désespoir._  
-Wa, Mike ! C'est une des plus grandes écoles de danse c'est génial, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
-Parce que... Je... Artie, c'était ton rêve cette école...  
-C'était notre rêve ! Et tu peux le réaliser.  
-Je...Je ne peux pas y aller. Pas sans toi, je serais un tel égoïste si j'y allais !  
-Mike ! Tu serais égoïste si tu n'y allais pas ! Envers toi, envers Tina, envers tes parents, et envers moi. D'accord je ne peux pas y aller, mais tu as la chance d'être accepté, tu ne peux pas refuser. Fais le pour moi, pour nous mec. Tu vas tout déchirer là-bas !  
-Je... Tu es sûr ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis à l'aise avec mon fauteuil. Et Ballet Academy ou pas, je suis toujours meilleur que toi. _Plaisanta Artie en tapant dans les côtes du brun. _Allez, mets un peu de musique qu'on se déhanche._

Mike ne se fit pas prier et alluma le lecteur, un sourire gigantesque sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'être ami avec Artie.

* * *

Voilàààà, je dois dire –sans me jeter des fleurs- que j'aime plutôt la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou négatif.

Si vous avez lu ma note vous avez dû voir que j'ai eu pas mal de propositions et je peux vous dire que j'y travaille !

Aussi je remarque que mon nombre de visites/visiteurs est largement supérieur au nombre de reviews (mais vachement supérieur) et ça me déprime un peu. Alors si je ne vois pas d'amélioration je risque de demander un certain nombre de reviews pour avoir les chapitres suivants (exemple : 5 reviews pour le prochain chapitre). Vraiment je ne voulais pas faire ça au départ, pour moi ça fait crève la dalle mais comprenez-moi, les commentaires donnent la motivation et là je suis à plat.

Bref, stay beautiful ! x


	11. Mini Santana et Mini Rachel

**Titre** : Mini Santana et Mini Rachel  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Santana L. /Rachel B.  
**Disclaimer** : La RIB possède tout. Ahh ceux-là.  
**Note** : Oui oui, je suis là avec nos deux brunes ! Je ne dis rien, à vous de lire –et de laisser des reviews, ne partez pas comme des voleurs petits canards.

* * *

_-Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu pleures ?  
-Que...Quoi ? Non... _Dit la petite brune de 8 ans en reniflant.  
_-Oh qui si tu pleures Rachel. Tu as les yeux tout rouges et ton nez est plus gros que d'habitude.  
-Vas-y, moque-toi Santana..._

Rachel était assise par terre, sous la fenêtre dans la bibliothèque. Un gros orage avait éclaté à Lima et les cours étaient suspendus à cause d'une panne de courant. Pour éviter les accidents, tous les élèves avaient été regroupés dans la bibliothèque, le gymnase et la cafétéria. Les professeurs avaient distribué des lampes de poche et des bouteilles d'eau, alors que dehors, la tempête secouait les arbres sauvagement.

_-C'est à cause de l'orage que tu pleures ? Tu as peur ?_

La petite hocha positivement la tête et Santana se posa à ses côtés, mettant sa main droite sur le genou de Rachel.

_-Ce n'est qu'un peu de vent et des éclairs, tu sais.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Je fais quoi ?  
-Me parler, être gentille ?  
-J'en ai envie, tout simplement. _Dit l'hispanique comme si c'était une évidence.  
_-Mais... Encore hier tu as jeté mon manteau dans la poubelle...  
-Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Du moins pas pour ça. _Dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre avec sa tête. _Alors, pourquoi tu as peur ?  
-Un jour, il y avait de l'orage, et un arbre est tombé sur le chalet de mon amie Sophie, elle aurait pu être blessée, tu vois...  
-Tu ne dois pas être effrayée. On est en sécurité ici. C'était un accident, là l'orage n'est pas assez fort Rachel, pas de panique. Rien ne va arriver.  
-Tu en es sûre ?  
-Je t'en donne ma parole !_

Rachel sourit et murmura un merci. Elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche pour essuyer ses dernières larmes puis le rangea délicatement. Tout à coup l'hispanique se leva en un bond, sous les yeux rond de l'autre brune.

_-Allez, viens, on va aller demander aux professeurs des bonbons et des coloriages pour s'occuper avant que la tempête s'arrête._

Rachel se leva à son tour, lissa sa jupe avec ses mains et partit avec Santana qui avait passé un bras par-dessus l'épaule de sa protégée du jour.

_8 ans plus tard._

-Monsieur Schuester, j'ai quelques idées de solos qui...  
-Ferme-la Berry.  
-Santana surveille ton vocabulaire.

S'exclama le professeur.  
_-Parfaitement Santana, c'est très impoli. _Ajouta Rachel avec une pointe de supériorité.  
_-Excuse-moi ? Je vous promets qu'elle va la sentir passer ma main si elle continue celle-là !  
-Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer ?  
-Ouais un peu le troll. Tu nous fais chier avec tes solos et ta sale gueule. Reste un peu dans ton coin pour changer, ça nous fera des vacances !  
-Qu... Je... Tu... Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur Schue, j'ai besoin d'un instant._

Rachel quitta donc la salle avec toute la théâtralité qu'elle avait et faisant entendre un petit sanglot au passage.

_-Tu es allée trop loin Santana. _Déclara Kurt après un instant.  
_-Oh ça va d'accord ? J'ai juste dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait. Ca lui fera pas de mal de pleurer pour quelque chose._

L'hispanique s'enfonça dans sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle repensa à ce jour de tempête, le seul jour où elle s'était montrée gentille avec la diva brune. Et si le lendemain elle n'avait pas mis le cartable de la petite dans les toilettes, seraient-elles amies aujourd'hui ? Et si elle avait écouté son cœur et pas Snixx ? Et si elle arrêtait tout simplement sa méchanceté gratuite, est-ce que les choses seraient différentes ? La belle secoua la tête pour oublier tout ça et se contenta de regarder le numéro qu'avaient préparé Blaine et Mike. Plus tard Rachel revint dans la classe, sans un regard envers Santana, ou peut-être un, plein de rage.

* * *

Vous me détestez ? Mais bien sûr ! Et je me déteste aussi, l'enfance est juste mignonne à croquer et j'ai tout gâché, je sais. Mais j'avais trop d'histoires joyeuses alors je devais casser un peu tout ça, non ? En espérant que cela vous ait plu, si oui –et si non- laissez-moi des commentaires constructifs dans la case blanche si dessous pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite ;) ! Kisses and love !


	12. Mini Puck et Mini Quinn

**Titre** : Mini Puck et Mini Quinn  
**Rating** : K+  
**Personnages **: Noah P. / Quinn F.  
**Disclaimer** : La RIB, les créateurs, blah blah.  
**Note** : Ce pairing ne m'a pas été proposé mais j'en ai eu l'idée cette nuit alors je me devais de l'écrire. Dans ma tête l'idée paraissait géniale, j'espère que j'ai réussi à l'interpréter. Bref, let's go ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quinn, la petite blonde de 7 ans belle comme un cœur avançait dans la cour de l'école tranquillement quand un petit garçon avec une crête vint se mettre devant elle les mains dans le dos.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Noah ?_

Il posa un genou à terre maladroitement et sourit alors que la belle fronçait les sourcils et pinçaient ses lèvres roses. Noah retira ses mains de son dos et tendit des fleurs à Quinn. Il devait y en avoir 6, peut-être 7, dont une sans pétales et toutes étaient écrasées. Il tenait là son bouquet en souriant comme s'il la demandait en mariage. La blonde pencha la tête vers la gauche par incompréhension.

_-Quinn Fabray, tu es la plus jolie fille de la classe de madame Marie. Tu es aussi une des plus intelligentes et tu sens toujours très bon. Je sais que je fais souvent des bêtises, comme voler des craies ou faire des croches pieds aux autres, ou encore arracher des fleurs dans le jardin de monsieur Pierre. _Il regarda son bouquet et soupira rapidement puis regarda à nouveaux les yeux verts de Quinn qui brillaient. _Mais je suis parfois gentil. Un jour j'ai ramassé le stylo de Rachel qui était tombé. Tu t'en souviens ? _

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

_-Tu l'avais jeté par terre... _Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de bien et je sais que tu es merveilleuse, alors je voulais te demander... Tu voudrais être mon amoureuse, Quinn ?_

La belle posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon toujours aussi souriant mais qui avait l'air hésitant.

_-C'est très gentil de ta part, Noah. _Sourit la blonde.  
_-Appelle-moi Puck, comme les autres.  
-Je préfère Noah.  
-Oh, d'accord. Alors, tu veux être mon amoureuse ou pas ?  
-Ma maman dit que l'amour c'est pour les grands._

Elle contourna le garçon en face d'elle et commença à avancer dans la cours. Il se leva précipitamment, sans même balayer la terre sur son jeans puis avança aux côtés de Quinn, toujours ses fleurs dans la main droite –dans un piteux état.

_-Mais je ne veux pas attendre ! Je veux que toi et moi on soit amoureux maintenant, et plus tard aussi. On aura une grande maison avec plein de chambres et une piscine. Oh et un terrain de foot pour inviter les copains. On aura une voiture comme celle de mon papa qui fait plein de bruit quand elle roule. Et plus tard, la cigogne nous apportera plein d'enfants et on sera très heureux.  
-Ca a l'air génial. Vraiment.  
-Alors... Ca veut dire oui ? Tu es mon amoureuse ?  
-Ca veut dire peut-être.  
-Quand ma maman dit ça, ça veut toujours dit non... _Il fit la moue et arrêta de marcher.  
_-Eh bien pour moi ça veut dire peut-être, Noah. _Elle sourit, en continuant son chemin.  
_-Bah moi je serai toujours amoureux de toi de toute façon. _Il la regarda partir alors qu'elle souriait.

A grandes enjambées il la rattrapa et prit sa main pour y déposer son bouquet détruit et plus très joli.

_-Allez, viens Noah, madame Marie fait l'appel pour rentrer en classe._

Elle serra les fleurs puis se tourna vers le garçon et embrassa sa joue avant de partir en trottinant vers les autres élèves. En chemin elle se retourna et lui cria un petit « Merci » et il la suivit en souriant bêtement.

_11 ans plus tard._

-Tu regrettes ?

Puck venait de rejoindre Quinn devant son casier ouvert. La blonde regardait une photo de Beth, la fille qu'elle a eu avec Noah il y a deux ans par « accident » et qu'ils ont fait adopter. Ils la revoyaient de temps en temps mais sans plus.

_-Jamais je ne regretterai.  
-Tant mieux. Parce que moi non plus.  
-Elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.  
-A moi aussi. Juste avant toi.  
-Puck...  
-Je sais. On n'a plus aucune chance. On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais tu es importante pour moi, Quinn. Et je le suis pour toi. On a un lien, pour toujours. _Il pointa un doigt sur la tête de Beth sur la photo dans les mains de Quin et embrassa la blonde sur la joue tendrement.

_-Merci Puck. Pour tout.  
-Je... Je t'...  
-Je sais. Moi aussi Puck. _Sourit-elle.

Elle posa la photo dans son casier puis ferma la porte et tous deux avancèrent vers leur prochain cours côté à côté, la main de Noah dans le bas du dos de la mère de sa fille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis plutôt fière de moi sur le coup. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas et à bientôt ! Stay beautiful.

PS : Je n'ai plus aucun one shot déjà écrit en stock alors il faudra être un peu patient pour le prochain mais je fais mon possible. Vous pouvez toujours aller dans l'article « Note de l'auteur » pour voir les pairings et m'aider à trouver des situations ou donner vos idées.


	13. Mini Puck et Mini Finn

**Titre** : Mini Puck et Mini Finn  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Noah P. / Finn H.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note** : Je suis complétement en manque d'inspiration depuis trois jours mais voici tout de même un petit one shot qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

_-Mike, fais la passe, fais la passe ! _Hurlaient des garçons sur le terrain de foot.  
_-Finn ! Attention, la balle !_ Cria Puck vers son ami distrait.

Trop tard, un gros boum se fit entendre alors que le grand brun de 8 ans s'écroulait sur le sol, frappé en pleine tête. Puck se dirigea vers Finn en courant et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés. Les deux meilleurs copains adoraient les films, alors c'est avec exagération et théâtralité que la scène se déroula.

_-Finn ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas pouvoir continuer le match ?  
-Puck... _Dit-il un peu étourdi. _Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi...  
-Quoi ? Hors de question, on n'abandonne pas un soldat touché, surtout quand celui-ci est le chef de l'équipe._

Finn retira avec difficulté le brassard à son bras et le tendit à son ami.

_-Je te confie mon poste, vas-y, vas te battre pour notre honneur. _Déclara-t-il dans un dernier souffle comme s'il s'était arrêté de vivre.  
_-Très bien, chef._

Puck prit le brassard, la tête haute et aida son ami à rejoindre un banc plus loin, d'où il pourrait voir la fin du match de foot. En retournant vers le terrain, le garçon à crête se retourna et pointa Finn du doigt.

_-Je vais gagner pour toi Hudson !_

Et il repartit vers ses coéquipiers en un cri de guerre puissant. Finn, de son côté, souriait et encourageait son équipe. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand il vit son équipe gagner haut la main. Tous ses amis étaient au milieu du terrain en train de se sauter dessus comme des fauves, alors le grand alla les rejoindre pour des accolades de champions. Il était fier de ses amis, fier de Puck, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et cette idée le rendait heureux.

9 ans plus tard.

-Eh mec, n'oublie pas le match de ce soir, on doit le gagner sinon le coach va nous massacrer.  
-Hein ? Ouais ouais, je gère.

Répondit Finn en baillant.

Puck fronça les sourcils et se mit face à son ami au milieu du couloir en lui serrant les épaules avec les mains.

_-T'y a réfléchi ? Il nous faut un plan d'attaque vieux.  
-J'ai essayé, mais l'autre équipe est vraiment douée, ces mecs sont des camions...  
-Attends, t'as peur ?  
-Je... Non, mais...  
-Finn ! On va les éclater et personne ne sera blesser, tu peux me faire confiance._

Finn ne paraissait pas convaincu et fit la moue avec sa bouche.

_-Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?  
-Je...Je ne sais pas Puck... _En voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas, il continua. _Je veux dire, comment avoir confiance alors qu'encore l'année passée tu as mis ma copine en cloque ?_

Noah soupira et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_-Je te promets que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. T'es mon meilleur pote et je te laisserai jamais tombé._ Finn sourit.  
_-Merci Puck. T'es mon meilleur pote, toi aussi.  
-Allez ramène toi on a un plan d'attaque à préparer mon grand._

Le garçon à crête donna un tape sur le bras gauche de Finn et les deux avancèrent dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à « comment casser la gueule de ces gros porcs » comme disait Puck. Malgré les problèmes que leur amitié avait connus, les deux étaient meilleurs amis et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une panne d'inspiration, alors je vais faire une petite pause pour le moment dans « Les minis New Directions » et je reviens bientôt avec les chapitres demandés ! Gros bisous & stay beautiful !

(Aussi, la pause me permettra de me lancer dans une fiction qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un moment en espérant arriver à quelque chose de bien.) x

RIP Cory. We will always love you, Angel.


	14. Mini Puck et Mini Santana

**Titre** : Mini Puck et Mini Santana  
**Personnages** : Noah P. / Santana L.  
**Disclaimer** : Eh non, je ne possède toujours pas Glee ni les personnages.  
**Note** : Le grand retour de Gladys ! Oui me revoilà après une grande pause, j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà comblé, mais tout de même. La rentrée à l'école approchant à grand pas je me ferai moins présente mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux et de poster _un chapitre_ par semaine (le _week-end_). Ce n'est pas la fin des Minis New Directions ! Bonne lecture, et _reviews_ comme toujours.

_Enimsay1998_ : Merci pour ton commentaire juste trop gentil ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir ! x

Et merci à tous mes lecteurs et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis,_ je vous embrasse tous très for_t.

* * *

-_Vous êtes sur notre territoire._ Dit Noah en avançant vers le groupe de filles sur le terrain de basket.

Derrière lui se trouvaient ses amis, avec qui il voulait faire un petit match, c'est-à-dire Finn, Artie, Mike, Matt, Sam, et d'autres, âgés de 10 et 11 ans.

_-C'est pas notre problème_. Répondit Santana en se plaçant devant le garçon à crête, elle aussi avec sa meute derrière elle.  
_-Tu me cherches Lopez ?  
-Tu sais pas à qui t'as à faire, Puckerman._

Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, fiers comme des coqs, certainement pas prêts à flancher. D'un côté Noah, les bras croisés et le visage droit. De l'autre Santana, mains sur les hanches et regard sévère.

_-C'est notre terrain ça.  
-Plus maintenant_. Dit-elle avec certitude._  
-Fais pas la maline.  
-Tu veux te battre, Minus ?  
-Je frappe pas les filles.  
-Moi j'adore frapper les mauviettes._

Quinn, Brittany et les autres filles étouffèrent des rires derrière l'épaule de l'hispanique, faisant monter le rouge aux joues des garçons honteux.

_-T'es vraiment la pire fille que j'ai jamais rencontré. _Dit Puck sans pour autant avoir l'air touché ou malheureux._  
-D'ailleurs, est-t-elle vraiment une fille ? _Dit Artie qui parlait pour la première fois, faisant rire les remarque du garçon à lunettes était justifiée, Santana ressemblait plutôt à un garçon manqué la plupart du temps, bien qu'elle soit certainement une des plus jolies filles.  
La brune fronça les sourcils et serra les points, avant d'aller mettre une bonne grosse gifle à ce satané Puckerman qui arrêta de rire aussitôt.

_-Maintenant toi et tes copines vous dégagez. _Dit-elle et regardant d'abord Noah puis les autres.

Ceux de derrière commencèrent à s'éloigner, bientôt suivit de Mike, Matt et Artie. Plus que trois garçons se trouvaient face l'Unholy Trinity et leur bande. Quinn et Brittany avancèrent pour se trouver à la même hauteur que la brunette et dévisagèrent les garçons. Sam et Finn tournèrent les talons, laissant Puck seul.

_-T'attends quoi Puckerman ?  
-Fais pas la maline. _Répéta le garçon avant de se retourner en suivant ses meilleurs amis.

Les filles sautèrent de joie, enlaçant Santana tout en se moquant des garçons perdants.

_Après 6 ans._

Puck avançait dans les couloirs de McKinley avec son habituelle confiance en lui quand il bouscula une jolie brune en uniforme rouge et blanc._  
_

_-Tu peux pas faire attention Puckerman ? _Hurla Santana. _  
-Oh, c'était toi ? Si j'avais su j'aurais cogné plus fort. _Dit-il en riant sarcastiquement.  
_-Violent et impoli, tu fais fort aujourd'hui.  
-J'aime être entreprenant.  
-Pas avec moi, tu veux ? Je viens de Lima Heights Adjacent, tu as déjà été là-bas ?!  
-En fait oui...Tu m'y as emmené à mes 13 ans pour mon anniversaire en me disant qu'on allait à une fête..._

En racontant cela, Noah baissa la tête, faisant mine d'être toujours affecté par cet évènement. Santana rit et se jeta dans les bras du garçon, enfouillant sa tête dans son cou.

_-T'es trop bête Puck. N'empêche, c'est ce jour-là qu'on est devenu amis.  
-J'ai quand même perdu deux dents, n'oublie pas.  
-C'est vrai, tu avais l'air ridicule._

Toujours morte de rire, la brune resserra ses bras autour du cou de Noah, alors que lui enlaçait sa taille.

-_Arg, prenez une chambre. _Dit Becky en passant juste à côté d'eux.

Santana sourit par-dessus l'épaule de Puck sans bouger malgré tout.

_-Alors, ça te tente ? _Demanda Puck._  
-Quoi ?  
-Bah, de prendre une chambre._

Cette fois, la belle se détacha de son ami, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-Je sors avec Brittany, Puck._

Le garçon lui lança un regard taquin avant de sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

_-T'es stupide. _Dit-elle gentiment_.  
-Mais tu m'adores, Lopez.  
-Mais bien sûr... _Elle sourit et lui donna une tape amicale sur son torse. _Bon, on se voit au Glee Club ?_

Il acquiesça et continua son chemin, pinçant le ventre de Santana au passage, la faisant rire une fois de plus mais certainement pas la dernière.


	15. Mini Kurt et Mini Blaine

**Titre** : Mini Kurt et Mini Blaine  
**Personnages **: Kurt H. / Blaine A.  
**Disclaimer** : On commence à le savoir lui, non ?  
**Note** : Me voici, me voilà, petit (très petit) Klaine qui, j'avoue, a été plutôt dur à écrire n'étant pas une grande fan de ce pairing, en espérant qu'il convienne ! Reviews & enjoy.

* * *

De sortie pour un pique-nique avec l'école, la classe d'enfants de 7 et 8 ans s'arrêta dans un parc où les professeurs préparèrent l'endroit pour la trentaine d'élèves. La nappe installée et les enfants assis prêts à manger leurs goutté, un seul semblait ne pas s'amuser un petit châtain avec un foulard qui se trouvait dans un coin à l'écart des autres.  
_  
-Ca ne va pas Kurt ?_

Le solitaire releva la tête pour tomber sur un garçon aux cheveux foncés très bien habillé pour l'occasion d'un simple pique-nique.

_-Si, Blaine..._ Dit Kurt.  
_-Tu es sûre ?  
-En fait, j-j'ai oublié mon repas... _Dit le plus âgé tristement, regardant ses pieds et arrachant l'herbe à côté de lui.  
_-Ma maman m'a fait des tartines au beurre de cacahuète, on peut partager si tu veux ?  
-Tu ferrais ça ?  
-Bien sûr. Tu es un de mes meilleurs copains, Kurt !_

Le châtain acquiesça alors que l'autre sortait la nourriture d'une petite boite mauve. Il donna la moitié à Kurt, qui accepta en souriant timidement.

-_Après, on pourrait aller jouer. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait des canards près de l'étang._ Dit Blaine avec la bouche pleine.  
_-Oui, pourquoi pas. _

Les amis finirent leur repas en riant, profitant du moment.

Le reste de la journée, ils joueront à la balançoire, s'amuseront autour des canards, et même construiront une cabane avec le reste des élèves, en d'autres termes, une belle journée pour les deux.

Agés de 17 ans.

_-Hey Kurt !_

Le garçon rougit en voyant débarquer Blaine- toujours aussi beau- comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent.

_-Salut Blaine. _Sourit-il._  
-On mange toujours ensemble ce soir ? Je t'invite, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai préparé ma tenue depuis au moins une semaine._

Blaine étouffa un petit rire, faisant rougir encore plus le châtain.

_-Peu importe ce que tu portes, tu seras toujours le plus beau. _Dit Blaine de sa voix la plus tendre.  
_-Blaine Anderson, tu es le meilleur petit ami de tous les temps.  
-Le meilleur après toi.  
-Après toi ! _Enchaîna Kurt.  
_-Ouais c'est ça, vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs, maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de vous bécoter ça serait génial. _Dit une brune hispanique en passant à côté du couple joyeux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé bien que gêné pour le plus âgé avant de s'embrasser rapidement et d'aller s'asseoir sur les chaises du Glee Club.

Pendant tout le cours, le couple ne fit que s'échanger des regards, se tenir la main et se souffler des mots doux, au plus grand désespoir du professeur et de leurs camarades. Mais Blaine et Kurt s'en fichaient, ils n'étaient pas honteux de vivre leur amour et d'être heureux ensemble. Parce qu'ils l'étaient, heureux, et ça, c'est tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

* * *

La semaine prochaine dans "Les Minis New Directions" : Marley et Kitty !


	16. Mini Kitty et Mini Marley

**Titre** : Mini Kitty et Mini Marley  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Kitty W. / Marley R.  
**Disclaimer** : RIB, not me.

Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté les caractères des personnages, je me suis inspirée d'une partie de la saison 4 seulement.  
J'ai remarqué que j'avais eu presque 150 vues sur le dernier chapitre et seulement 1 review, j'en ai été un peu triste alors si ça continue comme cela je finirai surement par arrêter, en attendant :

Enjoy !

* * *

_-Kitty ? Tu ne manges pas ?  
-Je n'ai pas faim...  
-Mais j'ai organisé le goûter pour qu'on mange !_

La blonde se tortilla sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine de Marley. La brune avait organisé une petite fête afin de passer du bon temps avec ses amis de 10 ans. Alors que tous s'empiffraient de bonbons et de glaces, une seule restait là, à les regarder. Kitty.

_-Je n'ai pas faim. _Répéta la petite.  
_-Mais tu n'as encore rien mangé._

Kitty regarda autour d'elle, voyant que les autres s'amusaient, elle s'approcha de Marley afin d'avoir une conversation plus privée.

_-Je suis trop grosse, Marley..._

La blondinette jouait avec ses doigts, certainement pour essayer de cacher sa honte. En effet, la petite était plutôt ronde, et elle admirait beaucoup son amie brune qu'elle trouvait magnifique.

_-Mais enfin Kitty, tu es très belle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
-Regarde-toi, tu es la plus jolie. Je ressemble à un petit cochon...  
-C'est n'importe quoi.  
-J'ai raison, et tu le sais. Les autres ne font que se moquer de moi et me répètent sans cesse que je suis grosse.  
-Ils se trompent. Ceux qui disent ça sont stupides, Kit'. Tu ne dois pas laisser les autres définir qui tu es, tu dois juste t'aimer, et tout se passera bien, tu verras._

La blonde démêla ses doigts et regarda son amie. Marley avait les yeux qui brillaient et un regard sincère. C'était certainement la fille la plus gentille et honnête au monde, alors Kitty lui fit confiance et lui sourit, acceptant la sucette que la brune lui tendait.

__

Quelques années plus tard.

Kitty, dans une uniforme de Cheerleaders, avança dans les couloirs de McKinley avec son incroyable confiance en elle. Après tout, elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était belle, mince, et populaire, à présent. Bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas ça le plus important, en attendant, c'est ce qui la rendait heureuse._  
_

Sortie de nulle part, Marley vint bousculer légèrement Miss Kitty, qui se retrouva dans une colère noire.

_-Tu peux pas faire attention ?! _S'exclama la belle.  
_-Je...Je m'excuse...C'est...  
-Tiens, Marley. Alors Miss cochonne, on ne sait même pas marcher correctement ?_

Marley baissa les yeux, alors que les élèves autour d'elle ne rataient pas une miette de cette petite bagarre. Bagarre qu'avait gagnée Kitty depuis déjà bien longtemps.

_-Tu allais où là ? En cuisine ? En cours de sport ?_

Encore des rires. Des blagues. De la honte.

_-Je...  
-C'est bon, garde ton souffle pour autre chose. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention._

Après cette phrase, la blonde et ses acolytes imitèrent le grognement d'un cochon, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Marley. Cette dernière se rapprocha de la capitaine des Cheerleaders afin que les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, Kitty. Je sais qui tu es vraiment... _Dit la brune en sanglotant.

La seconde d'après, la jolie « cochonne » courrait dans les couloirs de McKinley, à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Kitty, elle, la regarda s'en aller, de la peine et de la culpabilité dans les yeux. Elle savait que Marley avait raison, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser les autres la juger, et qu'elle ne devait pas juger les autres, et pourtant elle le faisait. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aura le courage de montrer qui elle est, d'être elle-même, et aussi de s'excuser, tout simplement. Mais en attendant, McKinley devra se contenter de ça, Kitty Wilde, la capitaine des Cheerleaders, laissant Kit' dans le placard.

* * *

Allez, reviews ! En attendant, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec comme indice sur le pairing : Blaine !  
_  
_


	17. Mini Sam et Mini Blaine

**Titre** : Mini Sam et Mini Blaine  
**Personnages **: Sam E. / Blaine A.  
**Disclaimer** : blah blah blah.  
**Note** : Alors, vous devez savoir que je suis une graaaaande fan de Blam ! Ce sont mes bébés voilà aha. Non, je ne les veux pas dans une relation amoureuse, mais plutôt ambigue –comme dans les fanfictions ew. Donc bref, j'ai dû bien me retenir sur celui-ci et ne pas en faire trop, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Reviews, kisses.

! (Malgré le nombre nul de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je vais publier les derniers qu'il me reste puis j'arrêterai, sauf si les lecteurs se montrent plus présents..) !

* * *

_Sam et Blaine ont 7 ans._

_-Eh, Blaine, tu peux me prêter ton taille crayon ? _Murmura le blond après s'être assuré que la professeure –Madame Marie- était occupée.

Sam était assis juste à côté de son ami, pourtant il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et se fit donc tout petit, parlant le plus doucement possible. Heureusement pour lui, l'institutrice en plein de cours de mathématiques était bien trop concentrée pour l'entendre.

Blaine fouilla dans sa trousse et en ressortit un petit taille-crayon gris qu'il donna à son ami. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua que le blond à côté de lui regardait l'objet bizarrement, le tournant dans tous les sens.

_-Un problème Sam ?_ Fit le brun calmement.  
_-Je...Non, non.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tailler ton crayon à papier?_

Sam regarda autour de lui, d'abord pour s'assurer que Madame Marie ne les voyaient pas, ensuite, pour fuir les oreilles de ses camarades.

_-Je ne sais pas comment utiliser un taille-crayon. _Avoua le blond. _C'est toujours ma maman qui le fait d'habitude, et elle n'est pas là..._

Blaine sourit en entendant cela, il rit même quand il vit les joues de Sam rougir et son regard se baisser. Le brun reprit l'objet gris, ainsi que le crayon de son ami et se mit à tailler le bout de bois, sous l'œil attentif et admiratif de Samuel. A peine 20 secondes plus tard, il replaça le taille-crayon dans son plumier et rendit son crayon au blond.

_-Waw, merci Blaine !_ S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.  
_-Messieurs Evans et Anderson, quelque chose à faire partager à la classe ?  
-Je...C'est...En fait... _Bégaya Blaine, peu habitué aux remarques.  
_-Je m'excuse madame. C'est de ma faute... _Dit Sam avec son regard le plus adorable.

Malheureusement pour lui, ainsi que pour Blaine, Madame Marie, de mauvaise humeur, leur indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'ils devaient prendre la porte. Les deux garçons se levèrent tête baissée, sous les regards des autres élèves silencieux. Avant de s'éloigner de sa table, Sam attrapa deux objets qu'il enfouit dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Une fois dehors, Blaine referma la porte de la classe et regarda Sam en soupirant.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? _Demanda le brun.  
_  
_Samuel sortit de son dos son crayon, ainsi que le taille-crayon de Blaine et regarda son ami en souriant.

_-Tu vas m'apprendre à tailler un crayon ! _

_11 ans plus tard._

_-Blaine ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! _Dit Sam avec un peu de colère dans la voix, tout en s'asseyant face au brun à la cafétéria.  
_-Dis-moi. _Répliqua l'autre en enfonçant un grain de raison dans sa bouche.  
_-J'ai raté mon interro de géométrie !  
-Encore ? Ca fait la deuxième ce mois-ci... A cause de quoi cette fois ?  
-Toujours la même raison... _Dit Sam presque dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.  
_-Mais Sam ! Tu ne peux pas faire tes figures au stylo, tu le sais !_  
_-Peut-être que si tu m'avais bien appris à tailler un crayon ça irait. Tu sais bien que je force trop sur la pointe alors qu'elle se casse tout le temps et que j'oublie d'en prendre un de rechange...  
-J'ai passé une nuit entière à te montrer la semaine passée. _Dit Blaine en riant.  
_-Je sais... _Le blond fit la moue, croisant les bras sur son torse.  
_-Je t'apprendrai ce week-end, d'accord ?_

Sam hocha la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et son corps se relâchant.

_-Mais tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? _Ajouta le plus petit.  
_-Parce que tu as le béguin pour moi ?! _Le taquina Sam.  
_-J'allais dire parce que j'en ai marre de tailler tous tes crayons, mais cette raison est bonne aussi..._

Blaine rougit, alors que le sourire de Sam, lui, se fit encore plus grand.

_-Eh mec, c'est bon, je t'ai dit que c'était cool entre nous.  
-Merci Sam._

Le blond attrapa deux raisins et les fourra dans sa bouche puis continua la conversation avec la bouche pleine.

_-C'est sympa ce que tu fais pour moi.  
-C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami.  
-Toi aussi, Blaine. Bon, ce week-end, chez toi ?_

Blaine hocha la tête.

_-Super, maintenant viens, on va rater le prochain cours._

Les deux se levèrent et sortirent de la cafétéria en parlant de leurs projets pour ce samedi et du nouveau jeu vidéo que Sam venait juste d'acheter.

_-Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais peut-être juste t'acheter un critérium. (ndlr : = porte-mine) _Dit Blaine pour conclure ce sujet, en souriant à son meilleur ami.


	18. Mini Santana et Mini Sebastian

**Titre** : Mini Santana et Mini Sebastian  
**Rating** : K+  
**Catégorie** : Friendship  
**Personnages** : Santana L. / Sebastian S.  
**Disclaimer** : Petit béret jaune et compagnie possèdent tout.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce one shot autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et donnez-moi votre avis ! x

Merci à la seule personne qui a posté une review depuis 2 chapitres et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, même négativement.

* * *

__

-Eh, Seb'. Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Santana, la jolie brune de 11 ans venait d'arriver aux côté du garçon, caché derrière un mur près de la cage d'escalier de l'école.

_-Fais moins de bruit, idiote ! _Dit-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Sebastian passa le bout de son nez à l'extrémité du mur pour apercevoir les escaliers et les fixa un moment, personne en vue, alors il tira Santana dans son dos afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas voir.

_-Je t'explique. _Commença-t-il. _J'ai beurré le sol. J'attends la venue d'Hummel ou de Hudson !  
-Mais... Quand ils descendront les escaliers, ça va glisser, et ils vont tom..._

L'hispanique arrêta de parler et regarda le garçon avec un regard illuminé.

_-Je sais ! T'en dis quoi ?  
-C'est un plan génial Smythe, j'en suis._

Il hocha la tête et les deux regardèrent rapidement vers les escaliers. Rien.

_-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
-Ça doit faire 10 minu... Chut ! J'ai entendu du bruit !_

Les deux amis collés à la paroi ne bougèrent plus, c'est à peine s'ils pensaient à respirer. Tellement cachés, ils ne virent pas l'individu descendre mais le fracas au bout des marches, ils l'entendirent. La personne lança un petit cri en tombant et c'est là que Santana comprit quelque chose. Dans un élan de fierté, de méchanceté et de bonheur, Sebastian sortit de sa cachette, sans se préoccuper de la brune derrière lui qui voulait le retenir.

_-Bahaha, comment tu t'es fait avoir comme un blaireau ! _Rit le brun.

Son sourire redescendit quand il vit la personne par terre, couverte de beurre.

_-Ma...Madame Sylvester ? Je...Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça, c'est...C'est...  
-Sale morveux, attends un peu je vais te faire ta fête ! Tu vas morfler espèce de bouffon..._

En entendant toutes ces injures, Santana –toujours derrière son mur- ne put retenir ses rires.

_-Santana ? T'étais là-dedans toi aussi ? _Demanda Sue avec colère.

La fillette se montra et regarda ses pieds. Coach Sylvester se releva, dévisagea les enfants et dit froidement « Vous deux, dans mon bureau, maintenant. » et elle commença à avancer.

Les deux amis dans son dos se lancèrent un regard et chacun sourit, après une petite poignée de main, ils suivirent Sue, sachant que la punition allait être de taille. Mais après tout, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne blague entre amis pour commencer la journée quand on s'appelle Smythe et Lopez ?

_6 ans plus tard._

Santana avançait à travers les couloirs de la Dalton Academy, mains sur les hanches et tête haute alors que les élèves en uniforme la dévisageaient. Les New Directions l'avait envoyée ici afin qu'elle remette les Warblers à leur place, ces « sales gamins capricieux » pour citer Rachel, avaient espionné les répétitions du Lycée McKinley pour les régionales. Ils devaient payer, et qui était mieux placé que Santana pour cette mission ?

La brune s'arrêta devant le bureau des Warblers et soupira longuement avant de pousser la porte. Les élèves présents s'arrêtèrent de parler alors qu'ils la regardaient avec surprise, voir mépris pour ceux qui la connaissaient.

_-Tiens, Santana, que nous vaut ta visite ?  
-Smythe. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.  
-Non, vraiment, éclaire ma lanterne. _Dit-il avec amusement et sarcasme.  
_-Vous tous là. _Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en les pointant du doigt. _Vous êtes des voleurs. Incapables et tricheurs._

Certains firent des commentaires, et bientôt on ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser dans la salle. Sebastian se dirigea vers le conseil et leur dit un mot à l'oreille, sous l'œil interrogateur de Santana, les bras croisés, au milieu des fauves. Après quelques secondes, trois coups sur un banc se firent entendre et le silence réapparut.

_-Silence s'il vous plait. _Dit Wesley. _Sebastian, vas-y.  
__-Tout le monde dehors, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privée avec...Ca. _

Il désigna la seule fille de la salle avec son menton, alors que les épaules de cette dernière s'affaissèrent. Le petit groupe sortit de la salle, sans se retenir de murmurer entre eux à propos de la situation et bientôt, Sebastian et Santana furent seuls.

_-Comment vas-tu, Santana ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Ignora-t-elle.  
_-Savoir comment tu vas. _Dit-il en riant, ce qui énerva la brune.  
_-Bien. Autre chose ? Je suis juste venir dire que si vous nous espionnez encore je vous tailladerais la gueule tellement violemment que vous ne pourrez même pas appeler au secours._

Sebastian rit, s'approchant de la fille qui avait son regard –de tueuse- planté dans le sien.

_-On ne vous a pas espionné.  
-Mais bien sûr.  
-On est bien meilleurs que vous, on n'a pas besoin de ça._

Santana fit rouler ses yeux.

_-Pourquoi ils t'ont envoyée toi ? _Changea-t-il de sujet.  
_-Parce que je suis la seule qui a les couilles de faire ça !_

En disant son dernier mot, elle balança son pied droit en l'air, espérant toucher le brun, sauf qu'il attrapa sa cheville sans aucune difficulté.

_-Ils ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Savoir quoi ? _Dit Santana, en équilibre sur un pied.  
_-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ils croient qu'on ne se connait pas, hein ?  
-On ne se connait pas, Smythe._

Encore une fois, elle acheva sa phrase avec une tentative de coup de coude dans les côtes du garçon face à elle, pourtant il lâcha rapidement son pied et attrapa les poignets de la fille avec un sourire victorieux.

_-Je te connais par cœur, Santana. La preuve. _Il secoua ses mains pour montrer les poignets de la fille qu'elles enfermaient. _Tu me connais aussi. Et tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas triché pour les régionales. Puis même si on l'avait fait, on aurait assumé. Tu es bien la première à savoir que j'assume mes conneries la plupart du temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle le regarda intensément. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, ils avaient été amis pendant des années et avaient fait les 400 coups avant de s'éloigner et de se détester. Et même si le garçon n'assumait pas toujours ses bêtises étant jeune, elle savait qu'à elle, il ne mentirait jamais.

_-C'est fini tout ça. _Elle récupéra ses bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils. _Les New Directions ne veulent plus te voir. Ni toi, ni ta bande de clone en uniforme, compris ?_

Sans attendre une réponse elle fit demi-tour et sortit, laissant la porte ouverte. Une fois dans le couloir elle entendit une voix derrière elle lui crier « _Ah bientôt Santana, c'est quand tu veux. » _oh, ce Smythe. Après un soupir, elle partit finalement.

_"En fin de compte, ils auraient dû envoyer Puck."_ pensa-t-elle.


	19. Mini Brittany et Mini Sam

**Titre : **Mini Brittany et Mini Sam**  
****Pairing** : Sam/Brittany friendship.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Glee (même si je négocie Sam/Chord aha)

**! Attention ! Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais ecrit, alors oui, c'est probablement la fin des "Minis New Directions". Si vous voulez que je continue cette catégorie de One Shot, prévenez-moi et comme au début, donnez-moi vos idées de Pairing. Si pas, on se retrouvera pour un nouveau poste de fin, voilà.**

Enjoy -peut-être pour la dernière fois.****

* * *

_- Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe. Je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces mes...  
-Mademoiselle Pierce ! Nous sommes en classe, pas en récréation ! Faites-moi le plaisir de vous taire et de réveiller Monsieur Evans !_ Hurla la professeure.

La petite blonde releva la tête, regardant autour d'elle sans comprendre le mal. Après tout elle ne faisait que chanter en faisant dans tresses dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami qui dormait à côté d'elle, pourquoi Madame était-elle si fâchée ?

La petite de 7 ans cligna des yeux, toujours la tresse dans ses mains. Sam -les bras croisés sur la table et le visage faisant face à Brittany- ne s'était pas réveillé et semblait toujours aussi paisible contrairement à l'institutrice qui rougissait de colère.

_-Qu'attendez-vous ? Réveillez-le enfin, vous n'allez pas dormir et vous amusez pendant tout le cours !_

Brittany secoua sa tête et posa une main sur le dos de Sam puis rapprocha sa tête de la joue de son ami.

_-Réveille-toi Sammy. _Dit-elle avant de lui embrasser doucement la joue.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il releva la tête, regardant autour de lui, en effet, il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. A la maison ? Chez sa tante ? Au parc ? A en juger par ses camarades il se trouvait à l'école. Il frotta ses yeux et Brittany balaya les cheveux devant le visage du petit.

Brittany lança un rapide regard vers la dame devant le tableau pour faire comprendre à Sam la situation, mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention. Il prit la petite tresse entre trois doigts et sourit. Il avait toujours aimé quand Brittany se faisait des tresses et en avoir pour lui le faisait rire.

_-Monsieur Evans, enfin réveillé ?  
-Je..._

Le garçon encore fatigué ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda son amie à sa gauche qui lui caressa le bras.

_-Tu as bien dormi Sam ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement comme si le reste de la classe n'existait pas.

Le blond hocha la tête, toujours aussi souriant en voyant sa voisine.

_-Ca suffit oui ? Où vous croyez-vous ? J'ai supporté l'histoire du petit déjeuné en plein cours de math la semaine dernière mais là c'est trop ! Tous les deux, au coin. Sam à gauche, Brittany à droite._

Brittany s'affola, tremblant de partout, heureusement, son ami intervint.

_-Ah non. _Dit-il à l'institutrice.  
_-Comment ça ? _Répondit-elle vexée.  
_-Brittany ne peut pas rester seule, sinon elle a peur. Et quand elle a peur, j'ai peur, et quand j'ai peur elle est triste. Et quand elle est triste je...  
-Bien ! J'ai compris. Vas avec elle et je ne veux plus vous entendre._

Brittany se calma et attrapa la main de Sam en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe, à côté de la bibliothèque. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, au moins, ils étaient punis ensemble.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le cours fut encore dérangé.

_-Soudainement, le prince tomba de son cheval, celui-ci galopant au loin..._

Sam était allongé par terre, la tête sur les genoux de son amie qui lui lisait une histoire. Le blond s'était rendormi, alors que Brittany lui caressait le haut de la tête, lisant à voix basse en s'appliquant.

Toute la classe les regardait, ainsi que la professeure qui soupira avant de reprendre son cours, se disant qu'après tout, ces deux-là étaient bien trop têtus et trouveraient toujours un moyen pour faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pas.

_11 ans plus tard._

_-Sammyyyy. _Hurla une blondinette en sautant dans les bras d'un grand musclé.

Sam la souleva, la faisant tourner pendant quelques secondes alors que la couette et l'uniforme de son amie volaient. Il la déposa enfin et se mit face à elle, rencontrant ses yeux brillants.

_-Tu vas bien princesse ?_

Elle hocha rapidement la tête en souriant bêtement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle voyait le visage enfantin de son meilleur ami.

_-On y va ? _Demanda-t-elle, attrapant la main de Sam.  
-_A Narnia ?! _La voix du garçon était plus joyeuse que jamais.

Brittany le regarda étrangement, comme s'il avait dit une bétise.

_-Sam, tu sais bien que c'est impossible... Lord Tubbigton a bloqué mon armoire... _

Le blond baissa la tête tristement. Son amie le fit relever le menton en secouant la main du grand qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne.

_-Mais j'ai mieux !_

Le regard de Sam s'illumina et la blonde agita ses sourcils avec amusement, ce qui fait sourire le blondinet.

_-Ah bon ?  
-Oui._

Il fronça les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre de continuer.

_-Oh, _fit-elle. _Nous allons aller dans un parc d'attractions ! Rien que toi et moi. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand, ni où, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est un parc d'attractions, mais bon..._

Maintenant c'était elle qui baissait les yeux, trouvant son idée moins géniale tout à coup. Mais Sam pensait différemment.

_-C'est super Brittany ! Peu importe comment on fera, le plus important est qu'on soit ensemble. _Il dit sa dernière phrase avec une voix bizarre, la voix qu'il utilise quand il fait une imitation.

Vu le visage incompréhensif de la cheerleader, Sam ajouta « _C'est une imitation... De moi-même..._ »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

_-Contente que ça te plaise Sammy. Maintenant bisou.  
-Bisou ?  
-Je veux un bisou, pour me remercier. Je sais que c'est injuste parce que ta bouche vaut 30 bisous, mais j'en veux un quand même._

Elle tendit la joue, tapotant l'index de sa main libre sur son visage pour inciter Sam à y poser ses lèvres. Il rit, haussant les épaules, et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de son amie. Après ça, Brittany resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains et entraina Sam dans une petite marche durant laquelle ils pourraient parler de leur journée au parc d'attractions.


End file.
